


Key to Dimentions

by Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, XmilleniumXsaviorX



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, ノラガミ | Noragami, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Killing, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Some happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri/pseuds/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmilleniumXsaviorX/pseuds/XmilleniumXsaviorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of losing everyone you meet is something you would call a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid's struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for a sucky summary)  
> So this is a story that I have thought of for over a year now. Its going to mostly follow two OC's I have, but one of the OC's is a child of two characters from Soul Eater. Hopefully this turns out well. I've never written this story out till now, so it hopefully stays in order. Anyways I hope you enjoy ^^

_**Prologue** _

 

_It has been two years since the kishin was finally defeated and the world was at peace._

_Death the Kid was doing great as the new shinigami and had improved the bond of the DWMA and the witches._

_Many things were to still be changed, but Kid knew he could do it with the help of The Last Death Scyth or better known as Soul 'Eater' Evans._

_Though Kid never used Soul in battle because of the symmetry loss._

_Kid relied on Maka Albarn to use Soul and of couse this wasn't an issue for the miester since she hoped to still be Soul's miester._

_Kid thought everything was at peace and had one last mission to complete with the help of the witches and Maka with her weapon partner Soul._

_But a week before the mission to go back to the moon to save Crona, Maka and Soul had vanished from the face of the Earth._

_Kid was devistated to hear the news, but know the mission could not wait since so much planning had been put into it._

_He decided to look for the pare once the mission was completed and called on Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa._

_In the end, the mission was a success, but Crona was found in a coma and had no sign of waking up._

_Kid finally had time to look for Soul and Maka, but to his dismay he had found no soul response from them anywhere._

_From this news, he had fallen into great depression._

_Liz and Patty Thompson, Kid's weapon partners, had to take care of him for a year before he was ready to go back and lead the world again._

_Only after six more years did he fully have the world back in order._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it seems right now as a story about Kid but that will be changed once I get the real story stared. Next chapter is just going to be a second prologue


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prologue is fouced on Maka and Soul. Then on to the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should make things more intresting.

_**Prologue 2** _

 

_Soul and Maka were always close but ever since the kishin's defeat, they have become closer then ever before._

_Soon accidentally Maka had become pregnant._

_At first Maka and Soul thought they would just hide the existence_ _of their child as long as possible, but when Maka had first felt the wave length of her unborn child's soul she sensed evil._

_After telling Soul about this, Maka became afraid she would have to kill the unborn child._

_Soul and Maka soon came to a quick conclusion that they both would go somewhere far away from Death City and more importantly, Kid._

_Maka had gotten Blair to cast a soul protect on her, Soul and the baby._

_The week before the mission Soul and Maka left Death City for who knew how long._

_Maka had regrets about not helping save Crona in the end._

_~Nine months later~_

_By the time Soul and Maka's child was born, they had bought a huge amount of land that had a house already built on it._

_They both had gotten married and where settled into their new home nicely._

_The night Maka gave birth was a tough job for only Soul was there to help, but turned out fine in the end._

_The baby was a girl, so Soul and Maka agreed on the name Marceline._

_She had soft skin and a small patch of black hair on her head which surprised Soul more than Maka._

_The baby also had sparkling blue eyes Maka thought where from her dad._

_The new parents took their child to a near by doctor office in a small town called Vine Pool._

_The doctor had said that the baby was healthy as can be, but once blood had to be taken there was a problem._

_The needle didn't penatrate her skin at all._

_It was like trying to shove a needle through a block of rock._

_After many failed attempts to take Marceline's blood, Maka and Soul left with their child._

_Once they where home Marceline had fellen asleep._

_Maka and Soul both were bewildered of the thought that since their daughters blood couldn't be taken, it could only mean the worest._

_That their presious child had black blood._

_They both were confused of how this could be._

_Soul only had some black blood but it shouldn't have been enough to make their child have it comepletely._

_Maka thought the black blood inside of Marceline must have been the evil presence_ _in her._

_Soul and Maka had a long talk about what they would do about their child._

_Soon they came to the conclusion of raising their child where they were at till they didn't see her as a threat to the world._

_Seven years passed and Marceline had grown to be a pretty girl._

_Her hair was short to almost the bottom of her neck and curved up making it look plump._

_Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she ran around outside of her home._

_Suddenly Marceline froze after feeling a presence which she didn't know she could do._

_Once she could move she went to her mom._

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Maka leaned down to look and see what was wrong with her child._

_"Mommy I felt something like a presence! Its never happened before, but it felt like how you discribed it once."_

_Maka was a littled shocked but was happy to finally know her daughter was a meister._

_"Sweety, do you remember what this means?" Maka smiles while looking into Marceline's eyes._

_"Um it means, it means... no sorry mommy I forgot."_

_"It's okay," Maka chuckles, "it means you're like me. You're a meister!"_

_Marceline stared at her mom for a bit before jumping up and smiling a big happy smile._

_"Yay! I'm like mommy!"_

_Soul opens the door to the house._

_"Hey what's all the camotion about?"_

_Marceline runs to her dad and hugs him looking up at his face._

_"I'm a meister like mommy!"_

_Soul picks her up, "Well that's great news! I always new my little Marcy would be like her mother!" Soul smiles._

_Maka walks over to Soul and Marceline, "Well maybe we should go back to Death City now."_

_Soul stops smiling and puts Marceline down._

_"Hey Marcy, could you go play out in the feilds for a bit? Don't go to far though okay."_

_"OK!"_

_Marceline runs into the field of sun flowers in front of the house._

_"Soul, I know it seems strange after so long, but I mean one day we have to go back."_

_Soul looks at Maka with a serious face, "I know, but... but what if Kid wants Marceline dead! I don't want to have to kill my own child!"_

_Small tears form in Maka's eyes, "Well I don't want to either! I just thought maybe in a year or so we could... she needs to learn at the DWMA"_

_"Your right, but first I'll find a weapon partner for her."_

_Soul hugs Maka and kisses her cheek._

_"Are little girl is growing up too fast."_

_Maka smiles, "Yeah she really is."_

_~a week before Marceline's 8th birthday~_

_Soul puts on a trench coat and opens the door to the house, but is stopped by a small tug._

_"Dad where are you going?"_

_"Don't worry I'm getting you your birthday present. I promise to be home a day before your birthday okay."_

_Marecline hugs her dad, "Okay bye dad!"_

_And with that Soul leaves off to the out skirts of Death City._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A day passes and finally Soul made it to his destination._

_He stood in front of Dr. Stein's home._

_Walking to the door, Soul only knocked once before the door slowly opened by itself._

_"This sort of brings memories back," Soul mumbbles._

_Once the door stopped Soul walked in._

_Surprisingly the door didn't close behind him._

_Soul never has been in Stein's house, so he didn't know what to expect._

_It was nice and neat._

_Had a sort of homie feeling to it._

_"Oh what a surprise," said a voice coming from a hall way to the left of Soul._

_Soull looks in the direction of the voice, "Who's there?!"_

_"What's wrong? You can't recognize my voice?" The lights turn on in the house._

_Soul now knows that the pervious voice came from the man he was looking for,_ _Dr. Stein._

_Stein chuckles, "I'm glad its just you and not some burgaler. I'm an old man, but I still can kick some ass. So what can I do for you Soul? I heard you and Maka were suppose to be dead or something like that."_

_"Well um yeah let's not talk about that. I came here for a weapon." Soul changes the subject._

_Stein motions for Soul to sit on a near by couch._

_Soul sits down, and Stien sit in a chair accross from him._

_"Okay now that where comfertable, why do you need a weapon? I mean like do you need a weapon like a knife?" Stein askes with a confused exspertion._

_"Well you see... you know what I might as well tell you why me and Maka left."_

_Stein only nods to show he is all ears._

_"Ok so the week before the mission to save Crona me and Maka kind of fooled around and one thing lead to another and-"_

_"You got Maka pregnaut," Stein interupts._

_Soul sighs, "Exactly. Anyway the baby had a weird soul reseption or at least that's what Maka told me."_

_"What do you mean by 'weird'?"_

_"Her words where 'evil'. So I sugested we leave and Maka agrees. Anyway once are child was born, we find out she has black blood so we have been staying away from anyone who would think are child is a kishin."_

_"Hmm welk than you still have to tel me about this wanting a weapon business."_

_"Oh well Marceline, that's my babies name," Soul says prodly, "she is a meister just like Maka, so I wanted to get a weapon for her to use. Me and Maka have found Marcy to not be 'evil' or 'kishin like', so w_ _e're probaly gonna move back to Death City next year."_

_"Ah I get it now, but you only want a weapon? Why not partner her up with a weapon instead of just giving her an object?"_

_"Well she probaly won't be liked so I thought anyone wouldn't want to partner with her..."_

_Stein suddenly stands up, "Nonsense! You daughter is the daughter of the Last Death Scyth! Every student at the DWMA dreams_ _to meet you so of course they would partner up with your daughter! But I think I have the perfect partner for her."_

_Stein leaves the room going down the hall way._

_Soul stays in his chair hoping Stein didn't have a weird experiment to show him._

_Not long after did Stien come back._

_"Okay follow me, but please be quite."_

_Soul hesitates but gets up and follows Stein._

_Stein leads Soul to a dark room with a bed that looks to have a lump on it._

_"This is a boy I found out In the desert. He seems to have no memories of where he is from, but he knows how to talk, eat, walk, etc."_

_Soul looks at Stein, "ARE YO-"_

_Stein quickly shoves his hand on Soul's mouth to shut him up._

_"I said be quite," Stein whispers intensly while removing his hand from souls mouth, "now don't feak out. He is just sleeping."_

_Soul quickly walks back to the living room._

_Stein not to far behind stops Soul from leaving his house._

_"Hold on! Here me out."_

_Soul stops, "Why? We don't need to take care of another child."_

_"Listen the boy is about 10 years old. He won't be able to be a normal student if I where to enroll him into the DWMA"_

_"Well that makes him two years older than Marcy And of course no one would want to know a kid is living with you."_

_"No it not the fact he is living with me that would drive people away, it's his soul."_

_"What's wrong with it?" Soul asked sounding curious._

_"From what I could see, he is a weapon definitly, but there is something else."_

_"Well what is it?"_

_"His soul is in a way a half witch soul."_

_Soul looks at Stein with a shocked expression_

_"Yeah I know its shocking huh. My theory is that his dad is a weapon and his mom is a witch. Now he himself is not a witch, though it wouldn't be a problem these days, his weapon form is some what magical. Though I'm not certain how, he has been here for a week so Marie managed to get him to control his ability to transform."_

_"Wow... okay so what kind of weapon is he?"_

_"Well he has only become one form which is just a simple black key. He has another form but I don't know how he'll become it."_

_"Well maybe I can help him out."_

_"So you'll take him with you!?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Okay I'll go wake him up-"_

_"Wait. Can I stay the night? Me and the boy will leave in the morning."_

_"Fine by me. You can just sleep on the couch."_

_Stein gets ready to go grab a blanket for Soul from his room, but is stopped by Soul._

_"Hold on. You have to promise to not tell anyone you saw me."_

_"Well it's gonna be tough explaning how the boy is gone to Marie, but I won't tell anybody I saw you."_

_And with that Stein resummed to what he was doing._

_~next morning~_

_"Okay Key this is the guy you'll be staying with."_

_The boy on the bed from the night before pockes his head out from under the covers looking at Soul._

_The boy had orange hair the stuck up on all ends, but he stll had some bangs._

_His eyes where a mix of forest green and yellowish green._

_He was wearing a shirt that was a button up and had a pocket on his left side that had 'DC' on it._

_"So you call him Key because he can become a key?" Soul whispers to Stein._

_Stein whispers back, "Yeah I know it's lame but it's unique."_

_Key had already gotton ready by the time the two men finished talking about traveling plans._

_Key had kept the same shirt but know had a pair of sky blue lants on and he was holding a bag full of his things mostly clothes._

_"It's stll early so no one should see you leave if you go now." Stiens tells Soul._

_With that Key and Soul leave Stein._

_It took the whole day to get home but it was worth it since Marceline had already been asleep._

_Key was worn out and had passed out on the couch when he went into his new home._

_"SOUL!" Maka yelles quitly but still scares Soul._

_"W-what is it M-Maka dear?" Soul smiles nervously._

_"I don't know if this is a joke, but we agreed on a weapon! Not a human weapon!"_

_"Yes I know but hear me out."_

_Soul informs Maka about Key and soon Maka understands._

_"Wow, I didn't know... I gues we can keep him."_

_Soul and Maka went to sleep after that._

_The next morning had stared with a drowsy Marceline walking into the living room to find a stranger sleeping on the couch._

_Marceline normaly would have alerted her parents, but since the stranger seemed young she thought they must have been lost._

_She slowly tip toed ver to the sleeping form on the couch and pocked their cheek._

_The strangers eyes flew open and in that instint, green eyes met blue._

_A few seconds of staring happened until the stranger suddenly yelled._

_This only caused Marceline to yell as well._

_So Maka and Soul woke up, quikly getting out of bed to see what was happening._

_"What is all the yelling for!?" Maka questioned._

_The two children snaped their heads in the direction of Maka, quickly shuting up from the scary vibe coming from Maka._

_Marceline ran a short disdentce to her dad to hug him._

_"Dad! Who is that stranger?" Marceline points at the boy on the couch who was cuddleing himself in the blankets shivering in fear._

_"Oh well that's sort of an early birthday present."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Don't sound disapointed Marcey," Maka says with a smile, "Dad just wanted you to have a proper weapon for when you go to school."_

_"Exsactly what Maka said."_

_Marceline no longr hugging her dad looks over at the boy._

_"What's his name than?"_

_Maka lookes at Soul with a questioning look too._

_"Oh his name is well Key."_

_"That's a weird name, but it'll work out."_

_Maka leaves the room not wanting to question the name of the boy._

_Marceline walks over to Key and holds her hand out to him._

_"Hey sorry about acting strange earlyer. I just didn't know who you where, but nkw that I do would you be my friend and weapon partner?"_

_Soul smiles jioning Maka in the other room._

_Key stares at Marceline's hand not saying a word._

_"Hey your pos to say yes and then shake my hand." Whispers Marceline._

_"Um... y-y-yes.." Key shakes Marcelines hand quickly and than just as quickly moves his hand away._

_"I think we'll have to work on your people skills. But do not worry for I will help you."_

_Marceline hugs Key sparking something warm inside the weapon._

_Few months later in March, the little family moves back to Death City._

_Kid was over joyed to have his friends back._

_He even had a party and everything for their return._

_Lucky enough Kid also welcomed Marceline and looked passed her evil soul wave length._

_Marceline wanted to inroll in the DWMA soon, but since she was only 8 she had to wait till she was 14._

_"Soon I'll be a great meister like my mom." Marceline tells Key._

_Key just nods since he has heard her say that many times before._

_"Just got to wait a little. I hope the time flies by quickly."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will begin the story ^^  
> (Sorry if anything is confusing)  
> (Also [spoiler to people who hasn't finished the soul eater manga] I'm taking out the fact Marie has a baby with Stein)


	3. what happened that day was not planed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline's journy starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're at the main story

normal pov

Marceline wakes up to the snoring of a certin person sleeping in a bed near by her bed.

She groans, "Keeeey. Wake. Up." Marceline hits Key with a pillow with every word she says.

"I'm up! I'm up! You can stop hitting me now!!" Key yells.

"Good now if you don't mine I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Marceline walks to her bed and falls face first into her pillows.

"WAKE UP!"

She suddenly springs upward.

"Moooooom. Why did you just scare me?" 

Maka looks at her daughter with an overly happy expression.

"You. I can't believe you of all people forgot what is happening today!"

Key quitly watches the two girls.

"What is today... OH!" Marceline starts smiling like her mom.

"Yeah!"

"Today!? It's really today!?"

"Yeah!" Maka grabes her daughter's hand pulling her up so they could dance around.

"Um Marceline."

Marceline looks over at Key, "Yeah?"

"I may or may not have forgotten what today is."

"It's ok Key I forgot too. Anyway to day is the day we get inrolled in the DWMA. Though we won't start school till a week from now.."

Key smiles a big smile, but not as big as the others smiles.

"Hey mom I have a question."

"What is it?"

Marceline let's go of her mom's hands and looks at her face.

"Where is dad?"

"Oh well Soul had to see Kid. He was called in at 4:00 am. Your poor dad was like a zombie when he left."

Marceline laughs and goes to her closet to grab her clothes.

"I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom, so Key you can just get ready in here."

"Okay."

Maka follows Marceline out of the room closing the door behind her.

Key gets out of bed and grabs from his closet a white button up shirt with a collar and a small pocket that goes over his left side with a 'DC' on it.

He then put on sky blue pants and simple black ten a shoes.

Mean while Marceline puts on a purple dress that had a sliver of light purple going down the middle.

The dress went only to her knees and had spagetti straps.

Her shoes where white flats that had nothing special on them.

When Marceline finished brushing her hair she opened the door to the bathroom and went into the kitchen to find Key sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast.

She then sat down next to him and Maka brought her her own plate of eggs and toast.

"Hey mom are you gonna eat too?"

"Oh don't worry Marcey, I already ate."

"Okay." Marceline takes a big mouth full of eggs in almost choking.

"You should slow down you know."

Marceline looks at Key with a face saying 'don't start acting like my mom'.

Key only shrugs his sholders.

"Sweety we'll be meeting your father in front of Deathbucks okay."

"Can't wait."

After they finished eating, Marceline along with her weapon partner and mother left to meet Soul.

"I still don't understand why not many people here have cars or why you have to be one of those people mom." Marceline complains while walking infront of her mom and next to Key.

"Sorry dear but a car is just too much money."

"But dad once said he had a motorcycle and at the time you two where students!"

"Well I think he had help paying, but I'm not really sure."

Marceline sighs.

"Hey Marcey! Maka! Key! How are you all?"

Marceline sees a strange white thing with no pants on and wearing a long top hat also holding a white cane.

Maka freezes and then grabs Marceline and Key and runs past the white thing quickly.

"Oh... I'll see you around!" The white figure shouts as Maka runs away.

Once Maka thinks their far away enough she puts Marceline and Key down.

Key tries to stay cool while Marceline yells at her mom.

"Hey what happened back there!? What was that thing and how did it know my name???"

"It was nothing dear. Now let's hurry to meet your father. Come on now." Maka walks away pulling her daughter's hand while Key follows.

"At least tell me what it was." Marceline says while being dragged away.

"That was  Excalibur.. there is nothing to say about him except that he is lame so please never talk about him again okay."

"Okay then."

Finally the trio see Soul who was sitting at an outside table in front of Deathbucks.

"Finally you guys make it." Soul says with a smile.

"Yeah, but just a moment ago we ran into this guy called-" Maka covers Marceline's mouth.

"Who?" Soul looked confused.

"Oh she is just making things up." Maka looks nervous.

Marceline shoves her mother's hands off her mouth, "No I'm not!"

Maka sighs and goes over to Soul to whisper in his ear.

Soul looks shocked, "Him!?"

Maka nods.

Key looks at Marceline, "Hey do you know what their talking about?"

"No clue." She answers.

"Ok kiddos. Sorry about all the fuss. Its really not important." Soul assures them.

Marceline and Key nod, but still wish they knew what was happening.

"So Marcey," Soul looks at his daughter, "you ready to get inrolled?"

"I'm so ready!"

Soul chuckles, "Are you gonna pick a nickname or just stick with Marceline?"

"Well I'm sure you would rather I pick my name. Am I right?"

"Well you got me."

"Totally knew it." Marceline feels a pull on her dress.

"Key?" she looks at her friend.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Okay. Hey dad where is the restroom?"

"Oh it's inside to the right." Soul answers.

"Okay I'm going to take Key. Be back in a sec."

"Okay no rush."

Marceline and Key leave the table to find the restroom.

"Man she is like his mother."

"Well I mean he had no memories of family so of course she would be his mother figure by now." Maka comments.

"True."

Marcelines pov

"Okay here is the restroom." I say while opening the mens restroom door for Key.

"Thanks Marcey." Key goes into the restroom.

Key  and I have always looked out for each other like a weapon and meister should, but it would seem I have become more of a mother to him though he always says I'm his friend.

I lean against a wall near the restrooms so Key will be able to find me, but suddenly things go dark.

The last thing I here though is someone say 'it's my turn finally'.

normal pov

"Marceline I'm back now." Key walks out to see Marceline looking at him funny.

"Hey are you okay? Marcey?"

"Key. Transform now."

Key doesn't hesitate to obey and becomes a black key in her hand.

"This won't do. I guess I'll have to force you."

Key starts to feel pain as Marceline holds him too tightly till he passes out.

"Now madness activate his sword form!"

Black blood comes out of Marceline's skin soaking Key's weapon form till a shine of light appears then as quick it disapears leaving behide Key as a black sword with a silver blade that has a handle that is a cross with rings dangling on the sides.

"Better form for killing." Marceline smiles eviliy.

No one in the shop at the moment had noticed this turn of events even when they see the girl wielding her weapon they just think that she was on a hunt or something.

Marceline put Key into a sheath she made with her blood. 

"I'm back!"

Soul and Maka notice the sword in the sheath at her waist on the right.

"Sweety what is that sword?" Maka questions.

"Oh this thing," Marceline puts her right hand on the tip of the sword, "it's Key's new weapon form. He just randomly became a sword in a sheath but is still figuring out how to turn back," she smiles.

"Well that's cool but he shouldn't take to long I would think." Soul looks at her suspiciously.

Marceline spaces off for a moment after that.

"Marcey? Daughter!?"

She suddenly looks at her dad.

"What? Daughter? How silly of you. I have no parents."

Soul looks bewild, "what are you even saying? Of course you have parents! Maka is your mother and I'm your-"

Soul feels a sharp pain in his stomach area and he spits blood out.

"Ahhhhh!" a women near by screams. 

Many other people start to freak out at the scene in front of them.

Marceline had taken Key out of the sheath and ran Soul through.

Maka doesn't know waht to do, but stare.

"W-why.. Ma-Marcey." Marceline pulls the sword out and Soul falls to the ground bleeding out.

"Soul!!!!" Maka shouts in terror remembering the time Soul almost died.

Marceline sees Maka was defenseless and cuts her through the middle.

Maka had no time to react till she had fallen, no long in one piece.

Soul barely alive raised his head to see Maka die.

"Maka.." with that being Soul's last words.

Many people by now where gone.

"Now tell me who my parents are ha!"

"What have you done!" Someone shouts with no question.

"Oh it's you. Your death is near finally ha ha!" Marceline charges at the person who is Excalibur.

He blocks her attack with his staff.

"FOOL!"

Marceline stops her attack and looks at him in his eys, "Me? A fool?"

She quickly cuts his head off before he could react to her attack.

"You Excalibur have always been the fool.

Now with the bodies of her parents and Excalicur around her she laughs.

"Finally! To be free like this! May death come apon you all!"

Marceline looks at Key in his weapon form still passed out.

"Now madness activate key form!"

Black blood surrounds Key's sword form and he turns back to his simple black key form.

"Stupid people didn't even know the power of this simple key. But I know everything."

With that Marceline pushes the key forward in thin air and then turns it to the left like she was opening a door.

"Swall all of the people here!"

A black hole apears and in a flash every living thing and some of the buildings in Death City where swallowed whole.

Kid's pov

I had been wating for Soul, Maka and the children to come to the Death room when I suddenly felt all soul wave lengths in Death City disappear.

"What!? What just happened!?" I ran to the door and open it.

I ran all through the DWMA not seeing anyone around.

I tried to stay fouced on looking for people even though the whole school was a mess.

When I got out side I saw a girl that I recognized as Marceline.

She was wielding a sword and was walking with her head down.

"Marceline!? What has happened!? Did.. no you did do this didn't you!? Your mother and father thought you were not bad and yet.. AND YET YOU KILLED EVERYONE IN DEATH CITY!"

Marceline didn't speak to me.

I felt like something was wrong with the girl's soul, but I was too shocked at the horrible realization that everyone was dead to care.

Right when Marceline made it to me I was ready to fight, but she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

She then fell to the ground unconscious letting go of the sword who I proclaimed to be Key.

I stared at her and grabbed the sword.

I get ready to stab her, but then I remembered the time Maka and Soul pleaded me to let there child live.

I drop the sword, "I can't even kill you. Even after all this pain you have caused me and the world."

I fall to the ground and cry, no longer able to stay strong at that moment.

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I just killed off many characters from soul eater... including the ones I didn't name like black star and tsubaki etc  
> (I had to add Excaliber's death I just had to)


	4. Time to leave it behide

Kid pov

Two days have passed since the death of all the people in Death City.

I've locked myself in the death room and been watching as the world wonders what had happened.

I had a witch put a magical bareer around the city so no one could get in.

"Tch why did this have to happen. I not good as the Shinigami of this world, but who else would take over. I'm too weak with all these emotions..." 

Marceline pov

I woke up on the ground face in the concrete.

I lifted up my head looking around and saw Key next to me.

I slowly shake him, but he doesn't wake up though he was breathing.

Looking around I see that I was in front of the DWMA.

I also see Death City was mess and no one was around.

"What happened." I ask myself.

"I guess I'll have to use the emergency method to turn Key into his weapon form. That will make it easier to carry him."

I grab Key's right arm and lifted it up causing him to become his weapon form.(I found out he could do this when he was out cold and I had lifted his right arm up at home.)

Putting Key in my pocket I get up and walk into the DWMA.

"I'm glad I know my way around here."

I quickly walk to the death room hoping Kid was there since I didn't see anyone else around.

I made it there in no time and slowly opened the door.

normal pov

Kid looks behind himself to see Marceline coming in.

"Um Shinigami-"

"Leave." Kid says coldly no longer looking her way.

"Sorry I'm bothering you, but the city is-"

"I said leave. NOW!"

Marceline flinched at Kid's sudden outburst.

"Why do you want me to leave!?  What did I do to make you mad at me!?"

Kid finally looks at Marceline his facile expression showing no emotions, but his words where full of hate and sadness.

"What did you do? I'm not wasting my words on you!"

"Please forgive-"

"Forgiveness is something I can not give you. Leave this city. I won't kill you for you're parents sake, but I don't care if you die on your own!"

Marceline starts to cry not knowing what she did wrong to upset him.

"I.. FINE!"

And with that she left to her home.

Once she found the place she lived she went to her room.

The place she lived in hadn't been destroyed luckily.

She cried wondering where had her parents been, why did Kid act as if she did something terrible, and what had happened to Death City.

She took Key out of her pocket and put him on his bed incase he turns back.

Key's consciousness

 "Kyle?"

"Sweety wake up. Please."

I open my eyes and see a women, but my sight was to blurry to make out how she looked completly.

"Okay good you're awake. I need to inform you of somethings."

I look at her confused.

"Honey... we're proably not going to see dad for awhile..."

_Who is this women? And what does she mean by dad. I'm so confused..._

"Please don't let anyone you don't know near you. There are bad people after us... I explain it all when you're older, but for jow just remember you can't let anyone know that you are a dimentional key. They'll hurt you if people knew... I glad your father could find a way to teach you how to use your abilities before he left..."

_Dimentional... key? What in the world does she mean... I'm just a key... not even a usfull weapon... and yet..._

I remember Marceline's smiling face.

And yet she wanted me a her weapon partner...

"Kyle? Are you listening?"

_Is she calling me Kyle? Her voice it's getting harder to hear._

_"_ Kyle? Kyle?! Ky-"

normal prov

Key wakes up with a jult.

He looked around to find he was laying in his bed.

He saw Marceline on her bed and could tell she was crying.

_"You are a dimentional key..."_ Key thought.

"Why do I feel like what she said... is true?" Key mubbles to himself.

"Marceline what is wrong.? I thought we were at Dathbucks."

Marceline lifts her head up to look at Key with puffy abs from crying, "I'm not sure why, but earlyer I woke up at the front of the DWMA. You were unconsihs next to me. I went to see Kid. Death City is ruined, but Kid just tells me to leave... so we have to... he is the one who makes the rules after all..."

"I'm not sure what is happening, but what about your parents?"

"I don't know. They're not here. And out there," Marceline points at her window, "it's all ruins pretty much."

"Then where do we go?" Key questions.

"I onestly don't know Key..." Marceline trails off.

_Dimentional key_ Key thought again.

Suddenly Key feels pain in his brain.

"Key!? What's wrong!?"

Marceline goes to Key and holds him.

Quickly the pain leaves.

"I-," Key's breathing comes out in small huffs, "I don't know why I just felt pain, but I now remember something. Something important."

"What did you remember?"

"I thought I was just a simple black key, but now I remember I'm not. I'm a weapon that is rare, maybe even the first. I'm a dimentional key. Or at least that's what someone from my past told me."

Marceline looks at him with shock.

"Do you know how to use this power then?"

"Yes I do. Someone also showed me. I wish I knew who though..."

Marceline started to think hard.  _Dimentional key... dimention as in... a new place that is not here on this Earth?_

"Key." Marceline speaks with a siours tone.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we can leave here then?"

Key narows his eyes at her, "You mean Death City or... this world?"

Macedoine hesitats.

"Well?"

"I have to leave this world. Kid wants that... I'm not wanted."

"Marceline I think your are being over dractic-"

"No I am not!" Marceline snaps, "You didn't hear how Kid treated me! Be the things he said... IT SEEMS AS IF HE BLAMES ME FOR DEATH CITY BEING IN RUINS!"

Marceline starts to cry again, "Key, I'm scared. I'm not too brave. My mom and dad are gone. Maybe even dead..."

"But how could you know that? Did Kid say they where.."

"No... he didn't. I.. I don't feel their souls anywhere." 

Marceline cries harder and Key hugs her.

"Marceline. Everything is going to be okay. I'll take us somewhere new. Please don't cry. I'm here for you."

Marceline stops crying, "Wow. I'm such a cry baby. Well let's go if we can... I want to leave this sad place..

"Okay I'll transform and tell you what to do then it will all be up to me." Key smiles.

Key turns into his key form and Marceline holds him in her hand.

"Okay what do I need to do?"

"Turn me to the right as if you were opening a door. Then I'll open a portal. It will send us somewhere by random."

"I'm sure anywhere, but here is better."

Marceline holds key out and turns him to the right just like he told her.

Suddenly a white portal appears.

"Marceline walk into the portal now."

"Got it" Marceline does jsut that.

_Good-bye Death City... mom... dad... everyone... maybe all come back... and find out what had happed._

And they were gone once she went through the portal.

normal pov

Marceline felt as if she was pushed when she went into the portal.

Only a few seconds past till she found herself on grass in what looke to be a forest. 

Everything looked sort of fake, but whaen she touched the grass it felt real enough.

"Key stay in weapon form for awhile. It will be easier to leave if we find danger. Okay?"

"No problems here," he responds.

Marceline puts him around her neck when he actived his neckles atachment on the key.

She gets up, but once she did she felt faint and fell down on the grass.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for SAO


	5. SAO Arc Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Key find themselves in SAO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where it really gets intersting.  
> (art by me)

Kirito pov

Asuna and I were walking in the forest near our house on Floor 22.

Really I was the one walking since Asuna had convinced me to carry her on my shoulders.

At first I really didn't mind, but soon my shoulders stared to ache even though I was made of zeros and ones in Aincrad.

The moment we got into the forest it was darker.

The darkness reminded me of the story I heard about this forest.

_That could scare Asuna to the extent of running home._

no pov

"Hey Asuna."

"Yeah?" Asuna replied.

"Want to hear a story?"

"Um sure why not."

"Well it's more of a rumor."

 "Oh?"

"Okay so people say at night in this very forest," Kirito pauses for a drimatic afect, "the ghosts of all the mosters killed and hunted here are walking around. Waiting to get revenge for their death by killing anyone who is found in this forest."

Kirito expected Asuna to run by now, but she didn't even move.

"Asuna?" Kirito looks up to she was looking out in the distance with a shocked exspertion.

"Ki-Kirito, I think the rumors are true."

"What makes you say that?"

Asuna respons by pointing in the direction she was looking.

Looking forward now, Kirito scearch for what Asuna was taking about.

He thought maybe she was trying to scare him, but realised she wasn't when he saw what she was staring at in fear.

It didn't look like a moster.

What they saw looked to be a girl standing and seemed she wasn't moving.

"Kirito I think it's time to leave."

"But look that isn't a moster. It's a girl. Maybe she is lost."

Kirito started walking in the direction torwards the girl.

"Wait Kirito! Let me down first!"

"What's wrong? Scared?" Kirito put Asuna down gently.

"No I'm not."

Not responding, Kirito stared up again walking torward the girl.

When he was about  five feet away, the girl just fell.

"What just happened?" Kirito rushed to the girls side.

Asuna was not to far behide him.

"Is she okay?" Asuna said once she was near him.

"Yeah she just passed out it seems."

Kirito grabed the girl and put her in his arms carrying her.

"She can rest at our place and when she wakes up, we will ask her some questions."

Asuna nodded and started walking home along with Kirito and the girl.

Key pov

"Okay now that we are- Marceline?!"

I shot her name once I felt her fall.

"Marceline? Are you awake? Are you hurt?"

I was about to change back into mu human form, but she finally got up.

"Oh thank god you are fine."

"Don't transform till I say. _Got it._ " Marceline's tone was almost scary.

I discided not to answer and jist do as she say.

_Marceline.. are you really okay?_ I think to myself.

She stands for a long time and doesn't go anywhere.

I was going to question why, but once again she passes out and falls onto the grass.

I start hearing voices and I tought it was just this creepy forest so I went to sleep.

Though I knew that wasn't the smartest thing to really do.

Marceline pov

 I opened my eyes and see I'm in a room.

_I thought I was in a forest? Wait why was I in a forest? Why am I here? Whers is here?_

I move my head around to get a better look at the room.

I spot a boy and girl standing near by.

It looked like they were talking.

no pov

Kirito and Asuna talked about what to do when the girl woke up.

"I think we she talk about this in the living room. I don't wamt to wake her up," Asuna said while looking over at the girl sleeping on the bed.

"Agreeded," Kirito said and left the room with Asuna trelling behide.

Key pov

I stayed in weapon form not sure if I should transform.

I saw the two strangers who had brought Marceline to their home leave the room, so I saw it as a great oppertunity to change back.

I transform into my human form now sitting on the edge of the bed.

no pov

"Marceline," Key pokes at Marceline's cheek.

Marceline opens her eyes, "Oh hello Key. I didn't even notice you transform back."

"Well how could you if you were asleep?"

"I wasn't asleep I was actually thinking."

"About what exsactly?"

Marceline sits up in the bed, "Well see when we arrived in this dimention I had lost my memory. I remeber now what happened though I did black out for some reason..." she trells off.

_Should I tell her what happened and what she said to me?_ Key mentily asks himself.

"So do you think you can explain what happed after I blacked out?"

_No it doesn't seem to be her that said that to me. She would never act that way... I'll just ignore it for now. Yeah that's what I'll do._

Key looks away from Marceline to look at the enterence to the room, "Well I was going to transform to wake you up, but I heard voices and-"

Key was cut off by foot steps coming closer to the room he and Marceline currently were in.

Kirito pov

"Kirito I'm going to make lunch, so could you go see if our guest is awake?" Asuna asks me.

I noddes and leaves the room to check on the girl.

What I find was not just the girl, but now also a boy.

I stare at the pare and try to figure out how this boy got in my house.

no pov

Marceline and Key stay silent while looking at Kirito.

Kirito was the first to speak, "Um... I see you are awake and you have a friend."

"Who are you and where did you take me?" Marceline asks Kirito.

Key stays silent and let's Marceline hadle the situation.

"Well I saw you in the forest on the ground, so I brought you to my home."

"Oh well I guess thank you?"

"Okay I have to ask how did you get in my house?" Kirito points at Key.

"Ah um I just.."

Marceline notices Key doesn't know what to say, so she anwers for him.

"By any chance did you see a key on a chain around neck?"

"Yes I did. Now that I think about it were is it now?"

"Well that key is him," Marceline gesters torwards Key, "he is my weapon partner, so he can become a key or be a regullar human."

"That's impossible."

"Not really its very-"

Key covers Marceline's mouth with his hand.

Whithout moving his hand away Key answers Kirito, "I'm just a weapon is all. Might I ask who you are? Me and her are not from around her."

_A weapon? What does he mean by that? I guess I'll have to question it later._

"Oh sorry I didn't interdouce myself. My name is Kirito."

Marceline decided she had been quite enough and forced Key to move his hand.

"I'm Marceline and this guy here is Key!"

"Nice to meet you two," Kirito smiles at them.

"Kirito! Time for lunch!"

"Who was that?" Key and Marceline say at the same time.

"Oh that was my wife Asuna."

"WHAT!?" Key yells and Marceline stayed speachless.

"Well come on. I'll show you to the living room."

Kirito turns to leave, but stops when he is pulled to face torwards Marceline.

"Where is this place?"

"You don't know? We are currently on Floor 22."

"Floor? What does that mean?"

"Um well I guess I'll have to explain over lunch then."

"Okay, " Marceline grabs Key's hand and smiles at Kirito, "lead the way Kirito!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry to all the Yui fans. I just had to kind of leave her out in this.  
> (Spelling mistakes will be fixed soon)


End file.
